Harry Asutaroto
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a 'Harry is a Cambion' story. Harry is the son of Ajuka Beelzebub.


( **Dursely's home; smallest bedroom A.k.a Harry's room. Year 4** )

Harry was done with his chores and was in his room. On his threadbare bed, trying to relax and thinking about how in the hell he was related to that Zoo downstairs. As he was thinking about it for the umpteenth time, a box suddenly appeared on his desk. The looked over to see it and went over to it, 'what the heck is going on? What is this?' He thought, he looked at the box and saw his name on it.

 **To:** Hadrian James Ajuka Potter

'Ajuka?' He grabbed the box and started to unwrap it. Once he did, he saw it was ornate. It looked like a treasure chest made out of obsidian with a gold lightning bolt on the top of it. He opened it up and saw a note and an entire side of a chess set. Ten were red and gold, while six were gold and red. He took the note and started to read it.

 _My Son,_

 _I am your biological father, James Potter was the victim of a horrible prank from his rival, Severus Snape. It made him sterile, your mother is a friend of mine. Yes, she is alive but, she's busy healing and giving her report the Michael. Yes, she is an angel._

 _Let me tell you a bit about myself; I am Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans. I am the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. As you can see, the Evil Pieces are chess pieces. They are in the colors of your house. Those in the reverse colors are mutations. They can turn normal people near death into devils. But, they will be a part of your peerage._

 _You are the [King] of your peerage and to become the [King], take the piece, hold it to your chest and say the following:_

 _ **I, Hadrian James Ajuka Potter-Asutaroto, of the 72 clans claim myself [King] of the Asutaroto Peerage and accept all of my duties of the position**_ **.**

So, Harry put down the letter, grabbed the [King] piece, held it to his chest and said the oath. Just then, Harry started to glow red and gold, his skin was glowing red and gold lights were coming out of his eyes and mouth. His body started to change and all of the weakness that was in him was being removed even what was in his scar.

He woke up two hours later, taller, slightly buffed after he eats the right foods he'd be buffed. His hair was slightly longer, his eyes were fixed and his body was healed. He slowly started to sit up and rubbed his head. He was still in pain but, it was lessening. He looked at the letter and picked it up.

 _I am sorry I didn't warn you about the pain, but you should be fine by now. I need you to head to Gringotts and ask to speak to the bank president. He will help you out with your inheritance from the Asutaroto clan. Then, I'd like to see you, you should able to go to the underworld and find me in my manor. Beelzebub manor, until then be safe._

 _Your father,_

 _Ajuka Beelzebub._

Harry got up and left his room, after packing up everything he owned into his trunk and headed down to the front room. The Dursleys saw him Vernon quickly got up and went to him. "WHAT ARE YOU…?" He started but Harry beat his ass as if he was a hungry stoner defending a sandwich from him. Then he kicked Vernon right between the uprights so hard, he started to cough up blood, he probably popped one of them. As Vernon was on the floor moaning and groaning in pain, Harry walked on to his back.

"What Did You Do Freak?" Said Petunia, then he smacked her across the face.

"Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" He said, "dear 'Aunt' Petunia? Or were you even my Mother's sister?"

"Of course I was her sister BOY!"

"Biological?" That shut her up, "Mom was an angel." Petunia paled, he found out, how?

"I'm half angel and half devil, and your stipend ends now." Just then Dudley tried to attack Harry but Harry hit the Fatboy right in the face breaking his jaw. "Now, if you excuse me. I'm leaving." With that he left and with the closing of the door, everything changed.

After visiting Gringotts, Harry had a way into the Underworld so he went. Not caring about whatever Dumbledore had planned. Once there, he was in a temple and started to look around. He saw someone and went over to her. She had blonde hair in twin tails and was dressed in a uniform she also had grey eyes. She looked at him and smiled, "can I help you?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "yeah my name is Harry Potter and I'm looking for Lord Beelzebub." He said the young woman had led him to where Ajuka was.

"Lord Beelzebub? Your son is here." She said as she knocked on his door.

"Show him in," he said. So Harry walked into the office and there he was, his father. He was a handsome man, not that he could judge. He had short blueish hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in robes of his station. He was a handsome man and when he saw Harry he smiled. "Harry, my boy." He reached out to hug him, they did and they sat down and talked. He told Harry that he was going to give him the Asutaroto manor.

"Cool, I was also going to build my peerage at Hogwarts."

"Good, once you have a full peerage or at least a majority, I want you out of Hogwarts." Harry nodded and Ajuka had shown him where the manor was. He was amazed, this was a palace, it was huge!

"Wow! This Place Is Huge!" Said Harry, just then his father had called up the servants and they all appeared. The head servant was a tall, handsome young man with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in the basic butler's outfit, white gloves, a pocket watch and a silver lapel pin barring the Asutaroro crest, on his shirt cuffs, tie, back of his pocket watch and lapel pin.

He stepped up to Harry and Ajuka, "Master Ajuka." He said with a bow, "so good to see you." Ajuka sighed.

"Hello Sebastian," he motioned to Harry. "This is my son Harry."

"Hello sir," said Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Harry." He said.

"You too, Sebastian." So he met the rest of the servants and took a tour of the house. "From 'Rags to Riches'." The maid showing him around looked at him. She has pink hair and blue eyes, she was dressed like a normal maid, with shackles on her wrists.

"Excuse me, Master Harry?" She said softly.

"Oh, there's a saying on Earth; 'going from rags to riches'. Basically, a poor man becomes a rich man overnight. I just thought this situation suited me." She looked at him, "I've never had anything before. Ever." The maid, whose name was Virgo, swore to protect him from now on.

* * *

 **Note:** _I have decided to try this fanfic idea. But not write Harry's trip to Gringotts. Also, as you can tell, he's Ajuka's son and, Sebastian and Virgo from 'Black Butler' and 'Fairy Tail' respectively, are in this story._


End file.
